


Spy from the Sound

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple recon mission. All he was sent to do was gather some information. Why did he have to go and fall for this snot nosed Hyuga brat!? Oh well, it can't be helped, guess this mission's gonna fun after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily KidoNeji, but it will skip between the named ships. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I hope you enjoy it.

It was such a pointless mission. Pointless and dangerous. Of course he knew the information was valuable, but there had to be a better way to go about getting it. Kidomaru let out a heavy sigh as he fastened the leaf village head band behind his head.

"Try not to worry,"

Sakon mumbled as he took Kidomaru’s hair down. Said teen scoffed and blew a strand of hair out of his face

"Easy for you to say; you don’t have to go. Shouldn’t Orochimaru send someone who’s more likely to fit in?"

He grumbled; rubbing his second right arm. Sakon hummed a small chuckle

"You’ll be fine,"

He assured. Kidomaru scoffed again as he tugged at the leaf ninja chunin vest

"Whatever,"

He humphed. Sakon giggled softly again as he smiled up at his secret best friend

"You should get going soon,"

He hummed. Kidomaru scoffed again as he followed after Sakon. He smirked and thumped Ukon in the forehead; stirring the older twin.

"What?"

He grumbled in his typical, sleep-raspy voice. Kidomaru shrugged

"Nothing,"

He teased. Ukon snarled at the younger male

"You irritate me, you know that?"

He growled; growing his hand out of Sakon’s back to poke Kidomaru in the chest. The spider Nin chuckled softly as he and the twins left the hideout

"See you later?"

Sakon sounded worried. Kidomaru smiled and nodded

"Of course,"

He assured. The worry left Sakon’s, normally cold, eyes and his usual confidence returned before he nodded and ran back inside. Kidomaru’s confidence seemed to drain the farther Sakon got and he chewed his lower lip before turning to head out.

"Try not to die, Freak!"

Tayuya called as Kidomaru headed off. The spider-like teen just smirked to himself; he’d long since grown used to Tayuya’s teasing, Jirobo took her foul language much too seriously in his opinion. Although he would never admit it to them; he really did see the other members of the sound 5 as the only family he’s ever had. It didn’t take as long as he’d originally anticipated to get to Konoha and was rather disappointed by how easy it was to slip into the place. Guess no one had a reason to question the head band.

Kidomaru sighed somewhat as he leisurely walked through the village. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was looking for, but he knew if he couldn’t go back without it. He glanced up at the sound of someone talking to a girl, a hyperactive blonde shyly yet enthusiastically asking a pink haired girl on a date, to which she bluntly refused and walked away. The blonde’s happy demeanor turned sad as soon as she was out of his site. Kidomaru scoffed slightly and ran his hand through his hair; why had he let Sakon take it down? Kidomaru took a deep breath and stopped walking to take a look at his surroundings; what exactly was he looking for again? He sighed and grumbled under his breath; popping his second left shoulder before continuing through the village to map out it’s layout in his head.

He came to the academy and stared blankly at the building; he was raised and taught how to be a ninja by Orochimaru, so he didn’t know what it was like to sit in a classroom and learn from a teacher. He cringed at the memories of the relentless bullying from his time before he’d met Orochimaru and decided that the isolated learning environment was probably for the best. He perked up slightly when he heard someone stop walking behind him

"Look mommy; that man looks funny,"

A little girl’s voice giggled. Kidomaru turned to look at a woman and her child, the mother was too busy gawking at Kidomaru to respond to her daughter. The spider-nin narrowed his eyes at the woman and began walking in her direction; intent on giving her a piece of his mind, only to quickly remember that he was on a mission and going off on this snob would only bring attention to himself. Instead, Kidomaru just ruffled the little girl’s hair with his third left arm then walked passed them. She giggled delightedly; a reaction that caused Kidomaru’s anger to melt away and a small, genuine smile cracked his lips.

After mapping out the village center, Kidomaru found himself in what he could only guess was the training field. He cocked an eyebrow at the site of a seriously over enthusiastic Jonin training what Kidomaru assumed was his team of Genin. The team consisted of the usual 2 boys and a girl, the girl, Kidomaru decided, was fairly cute and wore her brown hair in 2 buns, one of the boys looked like he could be the Jonin’s son, and the last boy was a Hyuga with down brown hair and pale, fair skin. The Jonin halted in his overly enthusiastic explanation to look over at Kidomaru. The spy cocked his eyebrow again in acknowledgment

"Interested in joining our training?"

The Jonin asked over enthusiastically. Kidomaru looked over at the Genin and for a moment seriously contemplated taking the Jonin up on his offer. Instead, he shook his head

"I’ll just watch for today,"

He muttered. The Jonin stuck his thumb up at the sound Nin and grinned

"That’s fine by me; it’s probably better that you get a feel for our special training before you jump to it anyway!"

He exclaimed. Kidomaru flinched slightly; not used to someone so overly enthusiastic about everything. The girl smiled at Kidomaru

"What’s your name?"

She asked kindly. Kidomaru let his eyes drift to her

"…… Kidomaru,"

He muttered after contemplating whether or not to use an alias before ultimately deciding that there was no need since there was no way they could possibly have him on file. Her smile grew

"I’m Tenten. Sorry about our Sensei; I know he can be a little over bearing,"

She sighed. The Jonin looked at her; almost in horror

"There is nothing wrong with basking in one’s youth!"

He exclaimed before turning back to Kidomaru and striking a battle stance

"I am Might Guy; the leaf village’s fiercest beast of battle!"

He introduced. Kidomaru cocked at eyebrow in amusement; these leaf ninjas were something else. The Genin who looked like Guy’s son saluted

"Rock Lee; the leaf village’s handsome devil,"

He introduced; at this point Tenten seemed embarrassed by her teammate and Sensei. The last of the rather unusual team just formally bowed in greeting

"Neji Hyuga,"

He greeted softly. Kidomaru smiled awkwardly and bowed slightly in return

"Charmed,"

He mumbled. They both straightened and Neji smiled shyly before flinching when Guy began to ramble again before turning his attention back to his Sensei. Kidomaru smiled warmly at Neji; he didn’t know before what he was supposed to be doing on this stupid mission, but he knew now.


	2. Blending In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidomaru's smarter than Neji gives him credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has taken quite some time to get out, but I hope you like it.

He watched the sparring match intently; studying and learning the leaf Nin’s moves. Lee, by the looks of it, could only use close range Tai-Jutsu and had many blind spots. Tenten specialized in Ninja tools and was, for the most part, strictly long range. She too seemed to have a bad habit of leaving herself wide open for attack. Neji used close range Tai-Jutsu and Nin-Jutsu, on top of which he had an almost impenetrable defense. However, he was lacking in long range; leaving him open to someone like Tenten, or Kidomaru himself, should that defense happen to fail.

Neji bounded away from his Sensei and panted heavily in a desperate attempt to catch his breath, but Guy didn’t let up

"An enemy won’t give you a chance to catch your breath, Neji, so neither will I!"

He bellowed as he attacked his student. The pale Hyuga jumped out of harm’s way just in time only to wince when he landed on his left leg. Kidomaru frowned; he had noticed that the boy had been favouring it, but couldn’t quite grasp why he hadn’t said anything. Very quickly after wincing in pain, Neji’s movements slowed drastically and he was just barely able to dodge. Guy came at Neji with a kunai; seemingly oblivious to the pain his student was in. Kidomaru quickly noticed that Neji was unable to dodge; a fact Guy seemed to have overlooked, and quickly stepped in. The Jonin’s Kunai collided with the metallic substance Kidomaru secreted from his sweat glands before he brought a kick to Guy’s stomach and sent him flying back into a tree.

"Some Sensei you are; you can’t even tell when your students are injured!"

The spider Nin snapped. The sparring match between Lee and Tenten abruptly stopped as they both turned to gape at Kidomaru. Neji’s left leg finally gave out and he collapsed; whimpering in agony as he clutched his injured leg. Guy stared at Kidomaru in shock as the spider Nin broke the shielding substance off his wrist before turning to Neji.

"It’s bad and you need to go to the hospital,"

He stated. Neji looked up at him

"I’m fine; I don’t need to go to the hospital,"

He assured. Kidomaru snorted; causing Neji to snap his head up

"I’m sorry, did you hear a question mark at the end of that sentence, ‘cause I wasn’t asking,"

He scoffed. Neji’s eyes widened and he blinked in shock; must not be used to people talking to him like that. Guy stood and walked over to them; rubbing his gut in pain

"That’s one impressive kick you’ve got there,"

He complimented. Kidomaru glanced at the Jonin and shrugged

"Not really; I’m more long distance,"

He muttered indifferently before leaning down to help Neji up

"Let’s get you to the hospital,"

He hoped it was now clear that he wasn’t asking. Neji tried to pull away, only to yelp in pain then give up. Kidomaru smirked

"You ready to come willingly now?"

He teased. Neji scoffed

"Like you’re giving me a choice!"

And with that, they were off. They walked in silence until Neji yelped again and dug his nails into Kidomaru’s second right arm

"W-Wait!"

He whimpered. The spider Nin stopped and looked at Neji

"What is it?"

He asked. Neji panted in agony

"I can’t; my leg hurts too much,"

He whimpered. Kidomaru sighed and let go before squatting slightly

"Get on my back; I’ll carry you,"

Again; it wasn’t a question, and this time Neji knew that. The pale Hyuga blushed deeply but did as he was told; flinching when Kidomaru’s third set of arms wrapped around Neji’s legs to hold him.

"Am I hurting you?"

There was genuine worry in Kidomaru’s voice, to which Neji shook his head

"No, it’s just a little odd to feel arms brushing against my legs even though you’ve already got a couple holding me up,"

He answered honestly; hoping he wouldn’t offend Kidomaru. The spider Nin just smirked

"Just try to ignore them; that’s what I do,"

He stated as he resumed walking. Neji wrapped his arms around Kidomaru’s neck

"You don’t sound very fond of them,"

He muttered. Kidomaru shrugged and adjusted Neji when he started to fall

"They’ve caused me quite a bit of grief in my time,"

He replied. Neji nodded and rested his chin against his arm as a comfortable silence fell over them. It was quickly broken by a shrill voice

"Neji! What the heck happened!?"

The blonde from earlier cried as he ran over. Kidomaru narrowed his eyes at the brat

"Naruto-Kun?"

Neji blinked in confusion. The blonde; Naruto was apparently his name, came to halt in front of Kidomaru

"Your leg is all bruised,"

He informed. Neji bit his lip and down casted his gaze, Kidomaru snarled

"Yeah; he’s hurt and you’re taking up time that could be used to getting him help,"

He spat. Naruto flinched and Neji’s eyes widened

"Are you this nasty with everyone?"

The pale Hyuga questioned. Kidomaru scoffed

"Yes,"

He stated flatly. Naruto swallowed thickly

"Some friends you got there, Neji,"

He mumbled. Kidomaru growled under his breath before pushing passed the annoying blonde. Neji bit his lip

"I know I’m injured and all, but you don’t have to be so rude,"

He mumbled. Kidomaru’s features softened

"He was being a nuisance,"

He scoffed. Neji chuckled

"That’s just how Naruto is; he was only worried about me,"

He assured. Kidomaru shrugged as they arrived at the hospital and went inside. He walked up to the check in counter and explained what had happened, to which the woman kindly smiled and informed them that someone would be with them shortly before she gave them a room wait in. Neji tightened his grip around Kidomaru’s neck as they headed to the room

"Must be slow….. Weird, seeing as the Chunin exams will be starting soon,"

He mumbled. Kidomaru glanced at Neji and smirked; so that’s why he was sent here. Kidomaru set Neji down on the bed before kneeling before him and checking his leg

"It looks painful; what happened?"

He asked. Neji flinched; like he’d been dreading that question, then glanced upwards in attempt to come up with a believable lie, to which Kidomaru pinched him

"And I want the truth,"

He warned. Neji whimpered and bit his lip

"I. …. Uh. …. Twisted my knee while training; sparring with Guy just aggravated it,"

He lied. Kidomaru chuckled and looked back at the dark bruising that surrounded Neji’s entire knee; paying special attention to the light blue and red bruising that dusted the top of the knee

"Bullshit; someone stepped on your leg, probably popped your knee out of place. You can see the bruise where their foot was,"

He explained. Neji’s eyes widened before he cursed silently under his breath as a doctor walked in with a medical Ninja. Neji shook fearfully

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The doctor asked. Kidomaru looked at Neji’s fearful eyes before looking back at the doctor

"Twisted his knee in training; was too stubborn to tell anyone and dislocated it in a Sensei-Student sparring match today,"

He explained. Neji’s head snapped up in shock, the doctor nodded and knelt down to get a better look at Neji’s knee

"Did he fall at some point?"

He asked skeptically. Kidomaru nodded; at which the doctor’s skeptical features dissipated

"It’s pretty bad, but we don’t want to delay your training too much, so we’ll heal you, but you’ll still have to take it easy for a few days,"

He assured. Neji nodded as the medical Ninja knelt in front of his and began healing his knee. The whole ordeal took about 20 minutes before Neji could leave with Kidomaru

"Why did you lie for me?"

He asked once they were out. Kidomaru turned to him

"Because I’m not stupid and I can see abuse when it’s flaunted in front of my face,"

He explained. Neji flinched and sighed

"I was stupid, and I had to be punished,"

He explained. Kidomaru snorted before he began to walk away

"Is that what he taught you!?"

He called back to the pale Hyuga before heading off. Neji sighed heavily before turning and heading home; this guy was different, he was smart, and Neji didn’t know how long he could hide his true purpose to the main branch from this spider-like shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah; I believe it was in the tags, but Hiashi's a bit of a dick in this.


	3. Keeping Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidomaru agrees to keep quiet about the abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a century.... I know and I'm sorry; but I'm back. To be honest; I thought I'd posted this already, guess not. The next chapter is almost finished and should be up soon. Don't take my word for it though....

Neji silently closed the door to his bedroom and lied down on his bed; nervously chewing his lower lip as he stared up at the ceiling. This Kidomaru guy was smart. .... Too smart; he could end up finding out, and what could Neji do to stop him from running his mouth to anyone who would listen? Nothing. Neji sat up in frustration before standing and leaving his room; only to bump into Hiashi. The pale Hyuga jumped back

"Lord Hiashi! I'm sorry; I.... I wasn't paying attention,"

He apologized; looking to the floor. Hiashi raised an eyebrow

"Why are you in such a hurry Neji; you just got back?"

He asked. Neji chewed his lower lip nervously; should he tell the truth, or avoid the truth and try to fix this before it was really a problem? 

"I just remembered that I forgot to do something,"

It wasn’t really a lie. Hiashi nodded

"Alright; don't take too long,"

He ordered. Neji nodded before rushing passed him and out the door, he slowed down once was a ways away from the compound and fiddled his fingers; he didn't know where to look. 

"Neji!"

Tenten's voice called to him. He looked up at her

"Yes?"

He mumbled. Tenten smiled as she stopped in front of him

"Are you alright, we got worried when you didn't come back,"

She worried. Neji nodded

"I'm fine. .... Have you seen Kidomaru?"

He asked. Tenten shook her head

"I thought he was with you,"

She explained. Neji scoffed quietly before smiling

"Well..... Thanks anyway,"

He mumbled before heading passed her. After about an hour of searching, Neji found himself heading towards the hot springs, he hummed contently at the thought of bathing and headed inside. Neji undressed silently before heading into the bathing area and sliding into the water. He let out a content sigh as he relaxed in the warm water

"Tenten said you were looking for me,"

Neji jerked at the sound of Kidomaru's voice and looked around frantically before looking up at the older shinobi. 

"Do you always sneak up on people when they're bathing?"

He snapped. Kidomaru just chuckled as he jumped down from the tree that hung over the hot spring.

"What do you want?"

He asked. Neji turned away and sunk deeper into the water; stopping with his nose just above the water. Kidomaru cocked an eyebrow

"If you're worried about me telling anybody, then you can stop worrying. You abuse problem is none of my business,"

He assured. Neji sat up and looked at Kidomaru; torn between being happy that he wasn't going to say anything and feeling really let down that he'd never intended to. He averted his gaze and nodded

"Good....."

He mumbled softly. Kidomaru cocked an eyebrow

"You don't sound too thrilled with that,"

He drawled. Neji frowned and scoffed

"If you tell anyone-"

"Chill, Hyuga; I already promised not to say anything,"

Kidomaru defended; raising his hands in reassurance. Neji narrowed his eyes before turning away from the spider Nin and bringing his knees up to his chest again. Kidomaru dropped his hands and sighed slightly before rubbing the back of his head. Neji chewed his lower lip before glancing over his shoulder at Kidomaru

"W-Wanna join me?"

He forced out. Kidomaru chuckled and looked up at the trees

"Uuh.... Why the hell not?"

He shrugged. Neji blushed but allowed a small smile to slip as he watched Kidomaru walk off to undress. He'd agreed to stay quiet, so Neji would never even have to mention to Hiashi that someone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? It was really short, my writing style has changed a little since I last updated this, I'm more of a long chapter kinda guy now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no current set plot line, so feel free to give your 2 cents for anything and everything. If you guys want a chapter of one of the specific fore-mentioned ships, don't be afraid to ask; I'm sure I can mix it in one way or another. This is all for you guys; feel free to ask for anything.
> 
> The ships that were mentioned in the relationship tags are simply the ones that I can guarantee will be in the story at some point, but others may pop up, so feel free to suggest a ship if you want to see it.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
